The Adventures of Mary Sue Part I
by Molly Wright
Summary: SnapeOC -well, at least I didn't pair him up with someone ridiculously unsuitable, like Hermione, or Lupin etc. This story will probably only make sense to me and my friends, but please read anyway!
1. Default Chapter

The Great Hall was filled with students milling around. They were waiting for the carriages to take them into Hogsmeade, and they were under strict instructions not to depart until all of the carriages had arrived, and the teachers were satisfied that no-one had attempted plant some kind of explosive device on them. Ever since Voldemort's return to power in the summer, visits into Hogsmeade had been carefully controlled; in order to prevent any Death Eater attacks.  
Freya was a student in her final year at Hogwarts. She was in Slytherin, but was not evil, or 'unnecessarily cruel'. Indeed, quite a few of the members of the Slytherin house had resolved never to join Voldemort. As Freya often muttered to herself, Voldemort did not only recruit from Slytherin, there had been a few misguided idiots who joined from houses such as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Though, none from Gryffindor, as far as anyone knew. Not that they would dare, with Potter and his cronies skulking around.  
Someone wearing a yellow scarf smiled at Freya, it looked like one of the sixth years. Joy. Although she was in Slytherin, Freya seemed to have to have the uncanny ability to attract stupid and unattractive members of the various different houses. She somehow managed to get drawn into conversations with these dull and pathetic idiots, and not wanting to be rude, she often tried to talk to them for a while. Though, unfortunately, some of the less intelligent members of the male species took this to mean that they were soul mates, and were destined for each other. One prime example was 'yellow scarf boy' or Dave something. Ah well, if she just ignored him, maybe he would go away. 'Bang!' Shouted Jack behind Freya's back. Freya rolled her eyes at the ceiling and turned to face Jack, vaguely amused at her friends' subtle attention gaining technique. 'What do you want?' 'You, here on this bench, right now'. Said Jack with a grin on his face. 'Really? I'd better let Sam know.I don't think she'd be pleased', smirked Freya Jack put on a highly exaggerated expression of thoughtfulness, 'Hmm, maybe not, anyway, redheads aren't' really my style, anyway, what's the matter? You looked really pissed off a second ago'. 'Oh, don't worry, Dave from Hufflepuff was trying to get my attention, but he's given up now you're here, have you seen Ryma and Blaise around?' 'Boo!' said Blaise and Ryma from behind Freya. 'Wow, what imaginative ways my friends' have of surprising me' said Freya sarcastically, 'does anyone have any idea when we're going?' As soon as she had finished her sentence, some of the teachers started to usher the students out of the hall. 'Lets get going then,' said Jack 'Wait a minute', said Ryma, 'Is Sam not coming?' 'No, she said she needed to study.it's a Ravenclaw thing..' 'Great, er, I don't mean to pressure anyone, but can we get moving?' suggested Blaise in an exasperated voice. 'Why? Has Draco saved a seat for you?' asked Freya, who was desperately trying to maintain her innocent expression. 'No!' said Blaise in a quiet voice. 'He said he'd meet me for lunch though'. 'I knew it!' Exclaimed Ryma, 'I knew there was something going on with you guys..'  
  
Jack and Freya started walking slowly towards the door, hoping Blaise and Ryma would take the hint and start walking, rather than get left behind, and spend the entire day enthusing about Draco's white/gold hair, and lean, muscular body. They got the hint, eventually. 


	2. 2

About twenty minutes later, all of the carriages arrived in Hogsmeade; all of the students got out and walked over to where the Headmaster was standing. Freya, Blaise and Ryma propped themselves up against a fence. It looked like Dumbledore was about to make some long and boring speech about 'safety', and they just didn't feel like hanging eagerly on his every word. like that Granger girl, whose only aim in life was to be a pretentious, annoying little brat. 'Frey' whispered Ryma 'Yes? What is it?' whispered Freya 'If we move a couple of metres to the left, we can get into The Three Broomsticks, without having to listen to Dumbledore and McGonagall go on about how we're all in danger of being kidnapped'. 'Ok, you tell Blaise, and I'll drag Jack'.  
  
The four friends carefully crept away from Dumbledore, and snuck into the Three Broomsticks. About ten minutes later, various other students began to filter in, and they didn't look quite so out of place. At this point, Jack bought a bottle out of his robes. It contained a large amount of export strength Firewhisky.  
  
'Jack, you are my personal hero' said Freya. 'I aim to please', said Jack  
  
He then looked around to make sure that no one was watching, and poured out a generous shot into everyone's cup. After a few shots, they were becoming quite rowdy, and the teachers on the opposite side of the bar were glaring at them.  
  
'Maybe we should leave?' suggested a rather giggling Freya. 'Why?' Asked Jack, 'Are you worried Snapey might get angry at you?' 'No, I'm in Slytherin, he won't do anything to me, he might give you detention for a month though.' 'Then you'd be jealous', said Jack with a knowing grin. Freya and Jack glared at each other for a few seconds. Blaise looked at them both and said, 'Err..I'm going to meet Draco, I'll meet you on the way back.' 'Me too, I'm meeting up with Pansy and Miles'. Said Ryma. 'Fine,' said Freya, 'What are you up to Jack?' 'I want to go up to the shrieking shack, want to come?' 'Sure.' 'So you've forgiven me?' 'I wouldn't bet on it'. Said Freya with a grin.  
  
Ryma left to go to Honeydukes and Blaise went to meet Draco, whilst Jack and Freya began climbing the hill up towards the shrieking shack. The air was bitterly cold, and the ground was hard with frost.  
  
'Regretting this yet m'dear?' Asked Jack in a put-on posh voice. 'Yes, I am regretting it, I'm freezing'. 'Fie m' lady! Please, if there is anything I can do to help, I am your humble servant' 'Good,' said Freya, with a crooked grin 'You can give me your coat'. 'Er.no'.  
  
They had reached the summit; Jack started to jog towards the left side of the hut.  
  
'Jack, where are you scampering off to?' 'I just want to see if there is a way in, you coming?' 'No, I'll stay here. I'll look after your coat if you want?'  
  
Jack had already disappeared around the side of the house. Freya went over to the side of the hill; she could see a group of five men approaching her. She couldn't see very well, as the sun's glare was in her eyes. Even though she was still slightly drunk, she was still wary. She started calling for Jack, but one of the men spoke,  
  
'Miss Weasley?' He asked. Freya looked at them with a confused expression. Ok, she did have red hair, but she looked nothing like Ginny Weasley. Anyway, Ginny was two years younger than her. She then came to her senses and realised that she hadn't actually replied to them. 'Er, I think.' 'Silencio' shouted one of the men.  
  
Quickly, one of the other men pulled out his wand and muttered a spell; Freya immediately felt cords being tied around her. She then felt as though she were in a tunnel, air was ripping around her like a tornado 'I'm being apparated somewhere' she thought. A few seconds later, she crashed to the ground. She couldn't see very much, only the sky, which was dark blue and dotted with stars. She tried to make sense of this, as she had been in daylight only a few minutes ago. The only conclusion that she could come to was that they had travelled a great distance. The group of men who had taken her transfigured their clothing, so that they were wearing white robes with masks covering their faces. They then walked over to a ridge where another figure was standing. He was tall and very thin, and by the way they were acting, it seemed like he was in charge. One of the men asked him something, and he replied,  
  
'I'll send for him now. Be patient, we will soon know where his loyalties lie. 


	3. 3

Jack had been scrabbling around in the bushes behind the shack, trying to find a hidden entrance, when he heard Freya calling his name. He rushed out to find her tied up and screaming. Then she had disappeared along with her captors. Jack, even in his state of drunken fear, knew what to do. He ran down the hill and burst into the Three Broomsticks, almost tripping over Professor Flitwick. He ran over to the table where Professor Dumbledore was sitting with McGonagall and Snape.  
  
'Professor!' he said, gasping for breath, 'Freya's... been...kidnapped'. 'Tell me exactly what happened Mr Mallory' said Dumbledore, in a gentle, yet commanding voice. 'We were up at the shrieking shack, I left her alone for a few minutes whilst I went to look round the side, then I heard her calling my name. She was tied up, screaming, surrounded by five guys, and then they all disappeared.' Professor McGonagall looked at him with piercing eyes, 'And what exactly were you doing at the shrieking shack Mr Mallory? I believe that I said earlier that it was out of bounds?' Jack looked slightly embarrassed. Maybe that safety speech hadn't been quite as useless as he first thought... 'I'm sorry Professor, I must have forgotten'.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape both stood up. 'Mr Mallory, we shall ask further questions at a later point, but now it is imperative that all the students are taken back to the school..' He turned to face Professor Snape, who was grimacing, 'Severus, are you alright?' 'Perfectly fine, Headmaster. May I be excused? I have matters to attend to.' A look of understanding passed over Dumbledore's face. 'Very well, Severus.'  
  
The Potions master swiftly sped out of the Three Broomsticks. 


End file.
